


Black Hill Crossovers

by littlesolo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pitch Perfect (Movies), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Black Hill crossover prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Definition of Love (Clexa)

Octavia thinks the two of them are being ridiculous. Well, not so much Clarke but Lexa. Her whole belief that love is weakness. They’re currently staying at a SHIELD rooming house due to reasons that Octavia has already forgotten, but she’ll never turn down a free bed and meals.

At the moment, Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill are also with them in the lounge. Again, she forgets why. Maybe they just want to get away from the other Avengers for a bit and have a cup of coffee. The coffee here actually isn’t that bad.

“You’re being ridiculous!”

“Octavia…” sighs Clarke, tired of this discussion.

“C'mon! I know that’s what you were raised thinking, but it’s not true. I mean look at Natasha! She was raised as an assassin and I bet she doesn’t think it’s weakness!” argues Octavia. Lexa merely shrugs. Octavia turns to Natasha, who has been tuning them all out and occasionally asking Maria for answers to her crossword.  
“Natasha, do you believe love is weakness?”

“No” answers Nat without looking up.

“There you go –”

“Love is for children” continues Natasha. Maria hides her smile behind her coffee cup. Octavia lets out a sigh and falls back into her chair. They’re all hopeless as far as she’s concerned.


	2. Intentional Failure (Bechloe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat helped her study but Chloe failed not once, but THREE times

This is a change of pace.  Up until now, Beca was pretty sure that Chloe could smile and charm her way out of anything.  The glare on Agent Romanoff’s face would say otherwise.  Beca’s eyes dart over to Maria, who shrugs at her.  

“Explain” growls Natasha.  

“I had to stay a Bella!” exclaims Chloe.  

“All you had to do was to help establish Beca’s cover.”  

“Which wasn’t easy seeing as how you were reluctant to even audition” adds Maria.  Beca turns to her in her chair.  

“It was a capella singing!” argues Beca.  

“Which you were captain of and lead them to three championships and worlds competition!  You don’t think we took your talents into consideration when developing your background?” asks Maria with an arched eyebrow.  Beca sighs and turn back in her seat.  Chloe is smirking at her.  

“I’m still not hearing an explanation” argues Natasha.  

“You know, if you had told us that we were both SHIELD agents, this would have gone a lot easier” mentions Beca.  Finding out that the red head who had burst into her shower and later became her girlfriend was also an undercover SHIELD agent had been a bit of a shock. 

“You can thank Phil for that one” mutters Maria.  

“Chloe!  Three times?  I helped you study for it the first time!”

“I know!  I know… but then it was the only course that bugged me.  I mean if you heard that professor…”

“Not helping yourself here, Chlo” interjects Beca.  Chloe pouts and slumps in her seat.  

“Who likes Russian Lit anyway?” she grumbles.  

“Hey, can we look at the bright side here?  We kept Emily safe, right?  Which was why we were there” argues Beca.  

“This is true.  Although, it doesn’t explain why we have someone going by the name ‘Fat Patricia’ or ‘Fat Amy’ in our lobby” says Maria.  

“That…. that’s…. um… Chloe?”  

“She’s very persistent” says Chloe.  


	3. Belongings (Clexa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can literally have your name stitched in it. It doesn't matter to Natasha.

Okay, so they’re sharing quarters.  Clarke knows that she told Lexa that she could borrow her stuff, but her jacket, well that’s hands off.  She thought that was sort of an unspoken understanding.  

Clarke leaves their shared quarters and goes out into the shared area.  She’s about to go hunt out her room mate, but Maria finds her first and brings her into a meeting to update them on their situation.  She sighs, but follows the Commander to the meeting table.  

Where she spots Lexa.  

Not wearing her jacket.  

Where the hell is it??  Maria seems to sense that something is off, and raises an eyebrow at her.  

“My jacket is missing…” explains Clarke with an embarrassed shrug.  Of all things to bring to the attention to the Second in Command of SHIELD, she’d really rather it be something more important that this.  Like, oh say, something dire.  Or at least possibly fatal… not a jacket.  Maria looks ready to say something to that effect when something catches her eye and her head drops to her hand.  Clarke turns to see The Black Widow wearing her jacket.  

“That’s my jacket” sputters out Clarke.  Lexa looks between Natasha and Clarke, throughly confused.  

“Not anymore” mutters Maria.  Clarke turns to her, a question on her lips.  “if Nat claims it, it’s unlikely you’re getting it back” explains Maria with a shrug.  Clarke doesn’t know what to make of that, and watches as Natasha takes a seat and props her feet up on the table.  That’s when Lexa speaks up.  

“Those are my shoes…”  Natasha wiggles her toes.  

“Worn to just the right point.  Already broken in” says Natasha, smiling happily.  

“Let it go” says Maria.  

“But-” 

“Let it go.  You’re not getting them back.”  

“How do you know?” pushes Clarke.  

“Cause she’s wearing my shirt” says Maria with a sigh.  

With that, the meeting begins…


	4. Feelings (Clexa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aden hones his observation skills.

They’re there for their own safety, or that’s what Aden has been told.  He trusts them because Lexa does.  

Lexa has told him to be observant and he can’t help but notice things.  There isn’t a lot to do here in the office, so he does a bit of people watching.  It just so happens that both Clarke and Lexa and Commander Hill and Agent Romanoff are very interesting.  

Lexa, he knows, was taught that love is weakness.  Romanoff, according to Octavia, believes that love is for children.  This is contradicted by everything he’s seen though.  Well, you’d have to be blind not to see it.  

Agent Romanoff is a skilled fighter, one that Lexa admires and is impressed with (and the number of people she’s impressed with is a short list).  Yet, Maria has her flinching in her seat while she asks her about being injured in the field.  Well, not exactly flinching… the closest Romanoff comes to it though.  Maria then proceeds to haul her down to the medical wing, Romanoff complaining the whole way.  He can’t help but think that it’s similar to how Clarke tends to Lexa when she’s being stubborn.  Lexa usually likes to check in with her generals and soldiers in the field, but Clarke would rather have her not bleed out while going over maps and strategy.  

Speaking of maps, Lexa has been tasked by Commander Hill, to give them a layout of the area that she tends to.  Lexa and Clarke are currently going over maps, marking the homes and hostels where ones that Lexa calls “Night bloods” live, or gifteds as Maria calls them.  Lexa and her friends had been protecting them and keeping off of SHIELD’s radar for some time, but with HYDRA’s re-appearance they were no longer safe and more than Lexa and her crew could handle.  

At the moment, he’s watching Lexa alternate between brushing her hand against Clarke’s and trying to keep it from happening.  He is trying to ignore the faint blush that appears on Lexa’s cheeks every time that Clarke happens to touch her.  He’s sure the observation wouldn’t be appreciated by Lexa.  Still, he also can’t help but remember that while going over files earlier, Agent Romanoff had brushed against Commander Hill numerous times.  Another observation that he’s sure he shouldn’t mention.  

As entertaining as it is to watch them as he spins back and forth in his office chair, he really wishes they’d do something about their feelings.  He can only watch for so long before it gets tiring.  


	5. Noise Canceling (Bechloe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the high tech equipment SHIELD has access to is sometimes misused, but Maria never expected this.

The first one that Maria sees is Beca with her digital ear plugs.  That’s what Maria calls her headphones.  Tony had set her up with a top notch pair, so now if Beca has them on, she’ll only notice you if you tap her shoulder.  Anyway, Maria sees her and doesn’t give it a second thought.  She really should have.  

The lab is sound proof for a number of reasons, mainly reasons having to do with Darcy.  Actually, all of them have to do with Darcy.  Leaving her with Tony’s equipment typically resulted in things going bomb about twice often as often as Tony.  

At the moment, it’s silencing what looks to be a riff off between Darcy and the individual known as “Fat Amy”.  

It is brought to her attention by Pepper who wants to know what it is that she’s seeing on the security footage, that was installed due to Darcy.  Maria, despite all her experience as a SHIELD agent and second in command of a formerly clandestine agency, has no idea what she’s seeing either.  It requires calling agent Beale to get to the bottom of it.  

“That’s called Mermaid dancing.  It’s one of Amy’s unique talents” says Chloe with a nod.  Unique is certainly a good name for it.  She has no answer for what Darcy is doing, however.  Perhaps it’s her own variation of Mermaid dancing?  Maria can’t be sure.  She is sure that such high tech science equipment probably shouldn’t be bent that way and used as a mic.  She’ll have to remember to have Nat erase the footage from youtube later because she has no doubt that’s were they intend to display it.  Natasha is less than helpful at the moment due to the fact that she can’t stop laughing.  Her suggestion that Maria join them with some Robin Sparkles tunes, is met with a deadly glare.  


End file.
